Paint, when purchased from a paint store or other supplier, is in most cases, contained in a metal can having a friction seal top. Paint is dispensed from the can generally in one of two ways: (1) by dipping a brush or similar object directly into the can, or (2) by pouring the paint out of the can into a receptacle for dipping, rolling or spraying. When paint is dispensed from the can in either of these two ways, the action of dipping or pouring is often repeated many times. As excess paint is left to dry on the rim and lid, an accumulation of paint residue can occur which a paintbrush is unable to remove. The stratified paint on the can rim and lid diminishes the performance of the friction seal appreciably. As the lid is joined to the can, an uneven mating surface, formed by paint residue, can create gaps around the seal. These gaps allow air to circulate in an otherwise airtight chamber. This can cause the remaining paint in the can to dry and harden due to evaporation. Furthermore, in storage, the excess paint around the seal can become concrete, causing the lid to be fused to the can. In this condition, a great deal of effort is required to remove the lid from the can. As various devices are used to extricate the lid by wedging, the lid and rim can become distorted, resulting in a permanent loss of friction seal integrity. Even if no damage to the seal has occured, pieces of rigid paint may be securely attached to both the rim and lid. This residue can severely impair the function of the seal.